A Thousand Unmarked Doors
by Aquailita
Summary: Yami bursts into Yugi's soul room one day and convinces him to help make and put up signs to label the countless doors in his labyrinth of a soul room. You'd think that with so many doors, making signs for all of them would be a hassle, right? But the REAL trouble arises when the signs they put up begin mysteriously and constantly being removed, switched, or ruined.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yami bursts into Yugi's soul room one day and convinces him to help him make and put up signs to label the hundreds (or thousands) of doors in his labyrinth of a soul room. You'd think that with so many doors, making signs for all of them would be a hassle, right? But the _real_ trouble arises when the signs they put up start mysteriously and constantly being removed, switched, or ruined. But...why?

Characters: Yami Yugi & Yugi Muto

Genre: Humor & Mystery

Rating: K+, but might change if necessary.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOOO!**

**Here's something new that I don't usually do...you ready for this...?**

**IT'S NOT ABRIDGED**  
**IT'S NOT THEIFSHIPPING**  
**IT WILL NOT BE ABOUT A BAKURA OR A MARIK!**

**Yup. Sorry if you were expecting one of those things from me. This will not be abridged, have theifshipping, or be about one of the Bakuras or the Mariks. That's a rarity for me because I LOVE writing about those four, especially abridged. I personally prefer to write about Yami and Yugi NOT abridged.**

******I don't remember when or why I got this idea. I know that the last time I edited this (from my iPod) was back in March, and I know that I had actually written it at least a month before. I didn't edit it much in terms of how it was written because I want to preserve the original writing style and quality of it. (This means that the next chapter, unwritten at this time, will have a significantly different writing style because my style has changed a lot in the past few months.) This was site-edited all in one day, and in under 3 hours. I have it all planned out and there will be an epic plot twist. I won't explain much else, and I'll just let the story tell itself.**

******Oh, and did I mention that there _may_ or _may not_ be subtle, implied, faked, forced, and/or feigned puzzleshipping in this?**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters/trademarks in those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

Yugi heard a knocking at the door.

"Co-"

Yami burst into Yugi's soul room before Yugi even finished the word. "Yugi I need your help!"

Alarmed, Yugi quickly stood up from the jigsaw puzzle he was doing on the floor. "Why? What's wrong!"

Yami held on to the door frame with both hands. "This is very important!" His face was all serious and then...

His face became calm and casual. "Are you using those empty puzzle boxes in that box labeled 'NOT USING'?" He pointed at a box labeled "NOT USING" that was filled with the empty boxes of the jigsaw puzzles Yugi had either grown out of or lost too many pieces to.

Yugi blinked at the request. "What? Um... No. Why?"

"Good. I need them." Yami entered the room and walked over to the box. He picked up the box and turned to Yugi. "Mind if I dump them all right here? I need space. And this place is already a mess so it won't really be noticeable."

"Um... No. But why do you-?"

Again, Yami didn't give his partner a chance to finish, and turned the box upside-down in the middle of the room. About one hundred boxes fell out of the giant box that looked like it only held twenty five normal-sized jigsaw puzzle boxes.

"Why are you doing this?" Yugi tried to ask once more.

Yami took out a pair of scissors he had tucked into his belt and held them out to Yugi. Yugi walked over and took them. Then Yami took out another pair and held them up. "I need to make signs."

"Signs? With these?"

"Yes. By the way do you have any tape or nails or screwdrivers or-"

"If you haven't noticed the theme of this room, it's a child's room. Why would child at the age of having a room like this in real life have a tool box and tools in his room?"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Sixteen!"

"Really! Compared to me you're like a newborn!"

"I'm not young. You're just old."

"Watch it, Yugi. Don't forget who has a pair of scissors in his hand." Yami waved the scissors at Yugi threateningly.

"Oh look!" Yugi held up his scissors. "It looks like I have a pair, too! Wow! Interesting."

They both lowered their hands. "Alright, no need to get violent!" Yami said. "Anyway, do you have any of that stuff?"

"I have some tape."

"Perfect! Now help me start cutting these up, will you?"

Yami sat down next to the pile of empty boxes. He took a the lid of a box and started cutting it along the edges. He put the cardboard rectangles/squares next to him in a pile when he was done.

Yugi shrugged, sat down, and began to help him.

They talked as they cut. "So why are you doing this again?" Yugi asked.

"Because I decided to start making signs for the doors in my soul room."

"...Seems legit. What for?"

"Are you serious, Yugi? Do you really need to even ask that?! There are like five bajillion rooms and about eight bajillion doors in there! And I only ever use about one bajillion of them! This is very necessary."

"Yeah but don't you know your way around? It's your soul room after all. Shouldn't you have it memorized by now?"

"Oh let me see! It's my soul room, so I should know exactly where everything is, right?" He gasped dramatically and sarcastically. "Yugi, do you know where that black teddy bear that you showed me the other day is?"

"Pfft! Of course I do! It's um..." Yugi looked around wildly, obviously having no idea where it is. "It's uh... Um... It's..."

Yami narrowed his eyes and pointed next to him with the hand that held the scissors. "Yugi, it's right over here. It was next to me the whole time I've been here."

Yugi looked. "Oh... Um... There you are Leah!"

"Leah?" Yami repeated. "You named it?! What are you, ten?"

"I'm SIXTEEN!"

"Really!" Compared to me you're like a newborn!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Shut up. So what was the point of that?"

"The point was, you don't know where everything is in your room, and I don't know where everything is in mine."

"Oh..."

"And you have no idea how torturous it is trying to remember where the bathroom is when I really have to go!"

"Whoa whoa whoa wait..." Yugi suddenly said. "You have a BATHROOM in there?!"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"When were you going to tell me about it?"

"What? I didn't know you wanted to know."

"Why wouldn't I?! Do you see a bathroom in my soul room?"

"No."

"Exactly! You don't know how many times I've suffered in here, needing to go, while you're in control of my body playing a card game! It was torture! And all this time you had one in your soul room! Why did you not tell me about this?!"

Yami shrugged innocently. "Didn't know you needed it."

Yugi instantly facepalmed without thinking.

"Yugi..."

"What?" Yugi said, his hand still on his face.

"Your hand."

"Huh?" He looked at his hands. One of them held a box. The other one had dropped the scissors. "Holy crap I almost cut my face off!1!1!11!11!1!"

"Good thing you didn't!" Yami said. He went back to cutting. "Your face is too adorable to be maimed by a pair of scissors."

"I know right..." Yugi trailed off. He noticed Yami looking up at him, smirking, with his eyebrows raised.

Yugi knew that look. "Go back to cutting."

"Say it..."

"No."

"Say it..."

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go back to cutting, partner."

"That's right!" Yami shouted, pointing dramatically at Yugi with the hand that held the scissors (the other hand held a box). "And don't you forget it!"

"I won't."

They both went back to cutting.

"So anyway, as I was saying, I'm going to start labeling all of the doors and rooms I use, and some of the doors I know what's behind. So I need about ten hundred pieces of cardboard."

"Why do you need cardboard from me? Why puzzle boxes?"

"Because my soul is bound to the Millenium _Puzzle_, so it's only appropriate to use signs made from _puzzle _boxes. Makes sense, right?"

"I suppose..."

"And where else am I supposed to get this from?"

"Point taken."

They had about fifty more boxes to go. Which meant that they had about one hundred more box lids/bottoms to cut up.

At one point, Yugi put the scissors down and stood up. "I'm going to look for a marker and tape."

He took two steps away, then he took two steps back and took the scissors with him.

Yami looked offended. "I was only kidding about the scissors, you know!"

"Just to be safe..."

"Hmph..."

Yugi spent about five minutes looking, until he found both items. He set the marker and tape down next to the pile of cardboard rectangles and squares. He picked up the scissors again. "I found a Sharpie and duct tape."

"Duck tape?" Yami looked at the tape curiously. "Why is it not quacking?"

"No no no. Not DUCK tape, DUCT tape. With a T, not a K. It has nothing to do with ducks."

"What?" Yami cried, clearly astonished. "Seriously?"

"Yup. Seriously."

Yami suddenly looked embarrassed. He put down the box and scissors he was holding and stood up slowly. He walked over to the shelf of puzzles and took out a box that he knew Yugi never touched, then opened it and walked back with it.

"What's that?"

"Um... This." He took something out of the box and showed it to Yugi. "Um... Yeah."

Yugi's eyes widened. "So that's where my rubber ducky went! Why do you have it in there?"

Yami turned the duck around. Stuck to its side was a square piece of duct tape.

"Why the hell did you put duct tape on my duck?"

"It was in the first month of you solving the Millenium Puzzle. I was confused! I didn't understand this world yet! Stop judging me!"

Yugi just facepalmed, again without thinking.

"Yugi..."

"What?"

"Your hand. Again."

Yugi looked at his hands once more and he saw that the hand he had facepalmed with was the same that had held the scissors just moments ago. Again, he had almost stabbed himself. "Not again!" He looked at the other hand. "I really need to start facepalming with my left hand."

Yami looked at the yellow rubber duck. "Why do you have a rubber duck in here anyway?"

"I just do."

"What are you, five?"

"SIX FREAKING TEEN!"

"Really! Wow! Compared to-"

"Don't."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"...You're small."

"Yes I am. Now get back to cutting."

Yami put the ducky and the box back on the shelf.

They resumed their task.

About two hours (in soul room time) after they had started, they were finally done!

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed. "About two hours (in soul room time) after we had started, we are finally done!"

"That took longer than expected. Now to gather them up!"

"We can put them in the box that we took them out of!"

"The bottomless one?"

"Yeah. That one."

They went over to the "NOT USING" box. Yami uncapped the Sharpie and crossed out the word "NOT". He closed the marker and started helping Yugi put the blank "signs" in the box.

Yami brought one up to his face and examined the edges before putting it in the box. "Wow. For a nine year old you sure do cut well!"

Yugi didn't even bother to correct him.

Three minutes (in soul room time) later, they were done.

"Now to carry this box to my soul room! Let's go, Yugi."

"Why do I have to carry it? You do it!"

"But that's like...heavy!"

"It has the same amount of cardboard in it now as it did when you first picked it up to dump the boxes on the floor. And it's bottomless anyway. It only weighs as much as how much _would_ fit in there if it wasn't bottomless."

"If that's the case, then there were only 25 boxes in there before, and now there is 100 boxes worth of cardboard in there. Your logic is invalid."

"Frack!"

"Now pick up that box and follow me!" Yami turned away and headed across the hall to his soul room.

Yugi pouted at him, but did what he asked and picked up the box, then followed him out. Yami backtracked because he forgot the marker and tape. When he retrieved them, he followed Yugi across the hall.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, they will be putting up the signs.**

**Most chapters will be this long. One or two might be a little bit longer, one or two might be a little bit shorter. It depends.**

**I have the whole plot and stuff planned out (except for the part after the climax), but I don't have the actual chapters themselves planned out. I will, in due time. I won't work on this story as much as I will on some of my others that I work on regularly. However, I won't neglect this story as much as I have for some of my others that I've neglected. I have no idea when the next update will be. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2!**

* * *

**Wondering why I'm updating so late, or maybe you're here from tumblr because of my post about postponement? ****I waited until today to update any and all weekly-updated fanfics because today is a special day for a very special someone.**

**This chapter is a shout out and present to randomgirl40, my fellow fanfic author and thiefshipping fangirl, who's birthday is today. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RANDOM!  
****She's also my online friend and one of my biggest supporters. If you didn't know, this is the one of my fanfics that she's following. Go check out her stuff, but only if you can handle the randomness!**

* * *

**This chapter was difficult because I was indecisive about how they should start, but then I realize that I could totally make the chapter beginging BE about not knowing how to start. And then the chapter pretty much wrote itself from there.**

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters/trademarks in those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Now how should we start?" Yami wondered aloud.

They were in Yami's soul room, in the first room that had a door leading to the giant maze-labyrinth-complex-thing. Yugi was holding the box, Yami was holding the duct tape and marker. He was facing away from Yugi and hand a hand on his chin in thought.

"What?" Yugi asked, his voice strained because the box was heavy.

"I mean, how should we go about doing this? Should we just put the signs up first and _then _walk around labeling them, label the signs and then put them where they go, or just label them as we go along?"

"S-seriously?" Yugi asked. "Y-you didn't think about this beforehand?"

"I was distracted by the cutting," Yami said.

"Usually you're thinking...t-two steps ahead, a-aren't you?"

"This isn't a duel, Yugi."

"Right now I'm dueling with gravity," Yugi said as he shifted his hold on the box slightly. The box was blocking his view, so he couldn't see in front of him.

"Haha! Silly aibou. This is my soul room. The law of gravity doesn't apply in here. I am the Pharaoh, after all. I make all of the laws, and I don't believe that I have made 'gravity' one of them."

"THIS BOX IS _HEAVY_!" Yugi shouted. _When is he going to take the hint?!_ he wondered.

"I know. Which is why I made you carry it."

"Yami~! Can I please put this box down it's heavyyyyy!"

Yami turned around. "Yugi, don't be lazy. You can handle it."

"I...c-c-caaannttt...~" Yugi strained to say. His knees started shaking.

Yami rolled his eyes. He reached for the box and picked up one side of it. Then together, he and Yugi carefully lowered it to the floor.

Once it was out of Yugi's hands and on the floor, Yugi dropped to the floor as if he had passed out or fainted or something, but Yami knew he hadn't because he groaned loudly on the way down. Also, he could just tell.

"That was much heavier than you think!" Yugi said.

Yami looked down on him with an unimpressed look on his face. "Yugi. You were _totally_ overreacting. We only walked across the hall. And we've only been here for five minutes. It took like ten seconds to walk over here."

Yugi just frowned up at him.

"Either stop being a drama queen or work out once in a while," Yami said as he leaned down to help Yugi up. But he didn't hold his hand out just yet.

"Hey!" Yugi's face went from sad to upset. "I'm not _that_ weak!"

"The box is not _that_ heavy."

"_You _try lifting it!"

"No. That's why I have you."

"I'm not your servant!"

Yami smirked. "You wish you were." By now, Yami was leaning so low he was practically on top of Yugi.

Yugi's face went from upset to irritated.

Yami just kept on smirking at him. Now he was leaning over so far that he had to put his hands on the floor to keep him from falling on top of Yugi.

"Why are you even down here?" Yugi asked. "You gonna help me up or what?"

Yami just winked at him.

"Help me up," Yugi said. "Partner," he added.

Yami knelt next to him instead of leaning over him, then helped him up.

"Thanks," Yugi mumbled.

"It really wasn't that heavy."

"How would you know?" Yugi asked with a glare. "You haven't tried lifting it."

"And I don't intend to try."

"Hmph. I'm not carrying that thing around."

"If you insist on being a drama queen who can't even lift, then fine." Yami turned to the door again.

"So..." Yugi said, "have you figured out how we're going to go about doing this?"

"No," Yami replied, keeping his back to Yugi. "You ruined my concentration."

"Are you kidding me!?" Yugi cried.

Yami turned around, a small smile on his face. "I am."

Yugi glared at him.

"I _did _figure something out," Yami continued, his face going neutral. "How about this: I'll go around marking the doors that need signs by putting a mark on the wall next to it where the sign should be, using this," he held up the Sharpie. "Then you follow me and put up the cardboard where I mark. When we're done, we'll go back and I'll label the signs."

Yugi nodded. "Good plan." Then his eyes widened. "Wait! Do I have to carry that box around still?!"

Yami thought for a moment. "Yes."

Yugi's jaw dropped.

"Ha!" Yami said with a wide grin as he pointed at Yugi. "Your face! But no not really, I'm kidding."

Yugi pouted with annoyance written all over his face. "Are you having fun messing with me?"

"Yes. Your facial expressions are just too adorable!"

Yugi pouted more, trying to not look adorable. It didn't work.

"Anyway," Yami said, "you'll only need to carry a bunch with you because we're going to have to double back several times anyway, so we can get to all of the rooms."

Yugi stopped pouting and sighed in relief. "Whew! That's a relief."

"So take a bunch of them and follow me."

Yami walked over to the door and opened it, then waited for Yugi.

"How many?"

"As many as you can carry. Preferably fifty."

"Okay..."

"Hm. I expected you to freak out over that."

"Not this time. I know that they're all _thin_ puzzle box cardboard. Fifty pieces won't be too much to carry."

Yami shrugged. "If you're sure..."

Yugi counted out fifty pieces of cardboard, and put them into a stack. After putting the roll of duct tape around his arm, he picked up the stack and walked over to Yami. "I'm sure. Let's go."

They nodded silently in agreement, then walked out of the room and into the maizbyrinth*****.

* * *

***A word I decided to make up for the sole purpose of describing what Yami's soul room is. It's pronounced like maze and then the last syllable of ****labyrinth. Basically, maze-brinth.**

**Hope you enjoyed~!**

**I know I said that they would be putting up the signs in this chapter but...I really shouldn't say such things about the next chapter unless the chapter is actually written out. **

**NEXT chapter, they'll be putting up the signs. I only know this because there isn't really anything else TO happen next chapter, right?**

**I won't work on this story as much as I will on some of my others that I work on regularly. However, I won't neglect this story as much as I have for some of my others that I've neglected. I have no idea when the next update will be. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3!**

**Like I said, in this chapter, they will be putting up the signs. Or starting to, anyway. **

**Why only STARTING?**

Do you REALLY need to ask that? Yami's soul room is HUGE! I'm not putting that WHOLE process in this one chapter! Gosh!

**However, this chapter WILL be slightly longer than the first two were. **

_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters/trademarks in those._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

"Just follow the marks I make, got it?" Yami said.

"Got it."

"It'll take you a while to catch up, probably, because it'll be easier for me to mark a door than it will be for you to tape a sign to it, so I'll meet you back here when I'm done so we can move on to the next section. When we're 100% done, I'll go through the place again and label the signs. If you want, you can get another marker from your soul room and help me, if you know what to write."

"We'll see," Yugi said.

"This way first," Yami said, pointing to the left. He took off in that direction.

Yugi followed, 100 pieces of cardboard in his hands.

Yami ran up to a door. He stood in front of it and held out a hand towards it, his fingers almost touching the door. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked when he caught up.

Yami didn't answer. He opened his eyes, walked up to the door, and drew an X on the wall next to it.

"Uh..."

"Trying to sense if I know what's in the room," Yami finally replied. He immediately moved on. "Just follow me."

Yugi ran over to the door Yami had marked. He set the cardboard pieces down in a neat stack on the floor, picked one up and held it against the wall just below the mark, then took a piece of duct tape and taped it to the wall by its top edge. He took three more pieces and put them on the other three edges, so that each edge had tape on it.

When he picked up the stack and looked for Yami, Yugi saw that he had moved on to another door. He marked it, then moved on to the next.

Yugi ran over to the marked door and repeated what he had just done.

"Try to keep up," Yami said as he moved on to yet another door. This time, he didn't mark it.

Yugi moved on as well.

This continued in the same manner. Each time, Yami got a little bit ahead.

Yugi decided to just tuck several pieces under his arm and bring them with him so he wouldn't have to move the stack every time. He only picked it up when Yami walked out of the area, then set it down again when they were in a new area.

The only thing that kept Yami from getting _too_ far ahead was that Yami had to do that sensing thing for _every_ door, but Yugi only had to put signs on the ones Yami marked. Also, Yugi was getting used to putting them up, so he was getting slightly faster each time.

**~Transition~**

Yami was done, and was walking back. On the way, he passed Yugi. "I'm heading back," he informed his hikari/partner. "Come back when you're done."

"Right," Yugi said as he put up a piece of cardboard next to a marked door.

"Don't get lost."

"I won't. I know my way. And I can just follow the signs back."

"Right. See you later."

"Uh-huh."

Yami walked on, and Yugi moved on to the next door.

**~Transitiony~**

As Yami was walking back, Yami noticed several things wrong with the doors in a clearing he passed through. One was that there was a marked door, but no cardboard taped next to that door. The second was that one of the signs was on the floor. The third was that there was a sign next to a door Yami hadn't marked, and the one _next to_ it was the one he had marked. The fourth was that there was an unmarked door with a sign next to it, but none of the doors near it were marked.

He paused and looked at everything, then rolled his eyes. "Yugi," he mumbled. "How did you screw up such a simple task?"

He thought nothing else of it. He made a mental note that he was in an area that had a random hole in the floor two cubic feet big, then moved on.

**~Transitiony~**

He found a few other similar problems here and there as he moved on. He even noticed that he had forgotten to mark one of the doors somehow, even though he was _sure_ he had marked it. Before moving on, he marked it again.

* * *

Yugi had almost gotten lost on his way to the end, because there hadn't been a clear path to follow. But he had made it. He noticed a little message on the wall next to a door that read "last door head back".

After Yugi had put a sign on that door, he had started heading back.

But again, he had almost gotten lost.

He was sure he was going the right way, but he had to double back several times because the routes he took didn't have signs.

It took him even longer to get back than it took to head out.

Eventually, he caught sight of Yami. He was leaning against the wall next to the doorway leading to the front room of his soul room. Yugi ran over to him.

Yami folded his arms. "Took you long enough," he said.

"Sorry," Yugi said. "I got lost."

"How? You were following the signs you put up."

Yugi just shrugged. "You soul is weird."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, newborn. Don't forget who's soul room this is."

Yugi just rolled his eyes.

"By the way," Yami said, "you _really_ screwed up in that one area with that hole in the floor."

Yugi's face grew confused. "What?"

"It was all... Like there were signs on the wrong doors, signs missing from the doors that were marked, one of he signs fell down..."

Yugi looked down at the roll of duct tape around his arm. "That doesn't make sense. The tape is strong enough." He looked up at Yami. "And I put signs on all the doors you marked."

"Apparently not," Yami said. "And there were similar problems in other places." He suddenly looked at Yugi's hand. "You have cardboard left over?"

Yugi also looked at his hand. He had three pieces of cardboard left. "Oh. Yeah. I didn't use three."

"That doesn't make sense, either!" Yami exclaimed. "I marked exactly 100 doors."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You kept count?"

"When you're the King of Games and have a _lot_ of free time on your hands, you get pretty good at keeping count of things."

Yugi didn't bother to correct him on the 'King Of Games' part of that statement. "Oh...kay?"

"But you _do_ know what area I'm talking about, right?"

"I don't remember that area."

"How do you not?" Yami asked.

"I didn't pass a place like that on my way back."

"HOW," Yami cried in exasperation, "did you get _that_ lost?"

Yugi shrugged. "Your soul room is weird."

"True," Yami said. "My soul room is confusing even to me. But anyway, let's move on. We'll fix that later."

"Alright."

The two of them entered the room with the box. Yugi took 100 more pieces of cardboard.

"And _don't_ screw up this time," Yami said. "You shouldn't have had extra cardboard. And you won't this time."

Yugi nodded. "Okay! I get it! Gosh."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Hmph." He turned around and left the room.

Yugi groaned and followed him.

* * *

**LMAOOOOOZ!**

**This story will NOT be as long as my other stories usually are (like "Late Hate, Tender Forever" and "Kidnapped Again" became, unintentionally). This story WILL have no less than 10 chapters, I promise you this. **

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
